Tortured Romance
by nightassassin480
Summary: In the castle of Brennenburg few people find happiness- and even less find escape. What happens when a young prisoner and a kind hearted Grunt try to find both in the middle of hell? Nothing good. Grunt/OC Prisoner. I own nothing of Amnesia:The Dark Decent.
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Lily's fingers twitched from blood loss. The metal chains were painfully tight around her wrist, holding her off the ground a few inches. The cuts along her body burned as if someone had just rubbed salt all over them. The black and blue bruises also hurt. She cried silently, hoping that someone or something would rescue her from her horrible and gruesome fate, though she knew nothing would.

She had been here for only three days and they had tortured her with some amount of kindness, only beating and cutting her with sharp instruments, but she knew that only meant more suffering was meant to come.

She only knew a few things about what was going on. She was in one of the dungeon cells of Brennenburg castle, the person holding her was named Alexander, and she was being tortured so this Alexander man could collect this stuff called vitae from her body.

She heard movement outside her cell. She slowly looked up to see a one of the monsters looking back at her. It reminded her of a mummy. Its loose jaw hung down on its chest, long metal claws replaced its fingers on its left hand, and its retile like eyes frightened her. She looked down at the dirt and blood stained floor. She called these monsters Flop Jaws, because of the disconnected jaw flopping around.

This Flop Jaw had come to her cell and watched her multiple times in the short three day time period. She had even named him Watcher, but she never called him that out loud. The only time she talked or made noise is when they were torturing her.

There was only one other kind of monster that she had seen, those she called Faceless, because where their face should be was only a giant bloody hole and long knifes on sticks connected to their left arm. She looked up to see if it was still there. It was.

The Flop Jaw she called Watcher in her head stared at her curiously, fascinated by her.

She became embarrassed suddenly. She wasn't naked but her clothes were in tatters and soaking wet, it could probably make out some of the general shapes and sizes of some parts of her body.

She had heard that they were once mercenaries for Alexander but he had poisoned them for some reason with wine from the wine cellar and turned them into these things, and if some of those human male feelings still lingered inside of them, she didn't know what she would do.

Luckily this one didn't have the key. She let her head drop again and returned to trying to block out the pain.

XXX

He stared at her, looking at her body with deep interest. It had been a while since such a lovely shaped young woman had been brought here. He shouldn't have been thinking like this. He was merciless killer, no longer a man. But this prisoner made him wonder and remember what it was like to be a human again.

He wanted her. He shouldn't have. But he did.

Suddenly he heard someone coming. He backed away hiding in the darkness and shadows of the long archway filled hallway. He watch as a brute came walking down the hallway, carrying a bucket of some kind of nasty mess to feed the girl. He watched in interest as the brute pulled out a key and unlocked the cell door.

_So HE has the key…well then I guess I'll just have to persuade him to hand it over. _The very tips of his mouth rose up in a demented smile. It had been a long time since he had killed something and he would greatly enjoy ripping open an unsuspecting 'college'. He would have this woman. One way or another.

XXX

Lily opened her mouth and the Faceless shoved in another spoonful of the gruel. It was nasty, vomit inducing, mush but she ate it anyway. It was the only thing she got to eat down here. As she took another bite her eyes searched for Watcher, who had been standing there just a second earlier. He was nowhere to be found.

_Wonder what it's doing._ She thought. She ate some more of the bucket mush. Finally after about twenty-five spoonfuls the Faceless left, locking the door behind him. As she stared into the darkness she saw Watcher walk back into the dim light from behind an archway.

He looked at her and for a moment they made eye contact. She watched as he stopped for a moment and then kept on walking, following the Faceless.

After he left she looked to the ceiling, and begun to pray.

XXX

She was a very lovely woman. Well worth the criticism he would get for living out his fantasies on her. Besides, it was only the Master he had to worry about, and the thing he would do to her could be considered a kind of torture, and as long as it was painful to the prisoner, he didn't care what went on.

He slowed down his pace and glimpsed around the corner of the bend in the hallway. He didn't want the brute to know he was following him; it would only make it harder for him when he attacked.

He thought about the plan he had thought up in a moment's notice.

_Sneak up behind him, kill him, grab the key, and go back to the woman's cell, enjoy._

It was a simple plan but hopefully it would work.

He moved silently around the corner, closer to his prey. It would only be a few short minutes and it would all be over and then it was off to enjoy a nice long night with the woman.

**review and message please **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: contains rape and a few not very good battle scenes, but the rape is a bit graphic. i hope you can enjoy it anyway, i put a lot of work into this chapter**

Chapter 2

He inched around the corner, being sure not to make a sound as he approached the brute from behind. He slowly stepped closer and closer until he was right behind him. As mile stretched across his face as he tapped it on the shoulder.

The brute turned and he immediately stabbed it in the stomach. It let out a guttural scream of pain and agony. It swung its bladed arm at him. Ducking he extended his left arm and stabbed it again, this time in the chest.

It screamed in agony as dark blood spurted out of the five new holes in its body. It fell back, swinging its arm at the air. It had been quick just as he had planned. He reached down and took the key from its hand.

Smiling he quickly darted away from the brute. Someone else could get blames for that, but right then he had to go have some fun.

XXX

Lily licked her lips trying to conjure up a bit of spit to swallow, but to no avail. Her arms had started to go numb from lack of blood flow. She sighed. At least she could no longer feel pain in that part f her body.

She heard movement and looked up to see Watcher come into view. He was smiling. She stared at him and he raised his hand, holding the key.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head 'no'.

His smile grew bigger and he shook his head 'yes'.

He unlocked the door, slowly, to build tension. He entered her cell, calmly approaching her, grinning the whole way.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, get away from me!" She cried out as he got closer. He didn't listen. He stepped towards her until she was right in front of her. "No, please get away!"

He put his right hand on her cheek, feeling the soft skin. She jerked away but he put his left hand near her face and she cut herself on his long, knifes that served as fingers. She cried out in pain.

He let out a noise that sounded like a laugh, seeming to enjoy her pain. He dragged his hand down her neck, to her chest, before resting it on her large left breast.

She yelled at him, jerking her body trying to shake him off of her. He tightened his grip on her, clamping down like a vice. She cried out, tears springing to her eyes. She tried not to look at his horrible face but he forced her to make eye contact with him, holding her face up with his left hand, his knives slicing into her skin whenever she moved.

He began roughly rubbing and massaging her breast, feeling her hard nipple through her thin dress, making sure to cause as much pain as possible, pinching, squeezing, and pulling on her inflamed bump through the dress, as well as grinding his crotch into hers, grinning as she grew involuntarily wet.

She screamed for help as well as in pain. She glanced down and saw his large erection. She cried harder.

_God no. _She thought. She knew what was to come.

He lowered his right hand, down to where her dress ended. He slid his hand under it, feeling her smooth thigh.

As he neared her opening she cried harder. She was still a virgin and the last thing she wanted was to be raped and violated by such a horrible creature.

She felt his fingertips brush her warm, soft flesh.

"No, NO! Don't touch me there!" She screamed.

Ignoring her he slid his long middle finger into her. She shrieked as he his finger slid in and out of her. After only a minute he added another finger, and then another.

She screamed and cried for help and for him to stop. He knew he was causing her great pain and he seemed to get off on this. His erection throbbed each time she let out an ear piercing scream.

Finally, after only five minutes of his torturous, painful fingering, she came. Her sticky juices poured out of her onto his fingers and he smiled, pulling them out of her.

He shoved the three fingers into her mouth, forcing her to lick off her own goo.

He cut open the front of her tattered dress and opened it, completely exposing her naked form to himself. He dropped his pants, revealing an inhumanly long member.

She sobbed as he grabbed her legs and spread them wide as he positioned himself; she had given up on help arriving.

Suddenly he rammed himself all the way into her on his first entry, causing her to scream in unbearable and unimaginable pain. As he moved in and out she whimpered.

_Please…please God…just…just let it end soon. _She though as she cried tears of pain.

XXX

"No, NO! Don't touch me there!" He heard what sounded like a woman scream.

_That's odd…no one is supposed to be tortured until tomorrow. _He thought.

The grunt paused in his patrolling and listened. He heard more screaming and started to move towards the dungeon area.

He was a bit different from the other grunts and brutes. He preferred to follow Alexander's orders rather than stray from them and say they were following the rules.

As he neared the stairs leading to the dungeon he heard more screaming and begging.

_God it sounds horrible. _He shuddered at the thought. Unlike most grunts he didn't enjoy torture, though that was probably why he was only a patrolman.

He walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip. Looking at each cell he finally found the one where the screams were coming from.

And what he saw horrified him.

The cell door was wide open and another grunt was raping the prisoner. Neither of them noticed him. He looked at the girl's face.

_She's lovely… _He thought to himself. She was beautiful, but her face was contorted in pain and fear, tears falling for her face.

Before he could stop himself he reacted.

He dashed into the cell, grabbing the other grunt by the neck with his sharpened knife fingers and yanked him backwards. He cried out and whirled around, slashing at air. He quickly stabbed him, but missed his chest and got his shoulder. The other grunt cried in pain and sliced him across the face, blood flying across the room. He howled and shoved him to the ground, sitting on top of him.

He jammed his knives into his face, causing the other grunt that was raping the woman to let out a guttural scream of pain as dark blood oozed out of the wounds. It struggled against him but stopped, having died.

He stood up and looked at the girl.

Her dress was wide open and she looked at him with fear. Slowly he approached her.

"Please…don't…" She whispered, pleading, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

Once he was in front of her he took both parts of her dress and held them together with one hand, undoing one of his belts with the other. He wrapped the belt around her small waist and he buckled it, making sure it wasn't too tight but wouldn't let her dress fall open.

She looked at him, a bit shocked. He wiped the tears from her face, being sure to only use his right hand.

"T-thanks…I guess…" She whispered.

He nodded and turned to leave, picking up the rapist grunt too.

"Wait!" She called out to him. He turned to face her. "Why didn't you hurt me?"

He just shrugged and left, closing and locking the cell door behind him.

XXX

Lily stared into the darkness.

_Why didn't that Flop Jaw try to hurt me? Perhaps they aren't all bad. He did protect me…maybe I'll name him too…yeah. Hmm…I think I'll call him Patronus. Yes, Patronus will work quite nicely._

She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**hope you like, and i hope you weren't also scared for life but the rape. by the way for those of you who may be wondering, Patronus is Latin for protector. so review and message please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**finally i got it done. thank you for being patient with me. also thanks to ScrewsGoTight for inspiring me to finish up this chapter. also thanks to the musical inspiration of Moonlight Sonata, the song really goes with the chapter. i hop you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_God, I really need to start building my strength. _Patronus though, dragging the dead rapist grunt's body up the stairs. _Why am I doing this, hiding the body like anyone's going to care if they find it? _He let out another groan as he stepped up another four steps, reaching the top of the long stairwell. He lurched forward yanking the other grunt up onto the flat platform.

With a gurgled sigh, he let him drop, his deadweight body hitting the stone ground with an echoing thud. He sniffed and wiped what was left of his nose with the back of his hand. Bending down, he picked up the key to her cell.

_Better get back to the girl. She's probably scared stiff._

He turned around and began his long trek back to the dungeon area.

XXX

Lily watched as Patronus walked away from her cell, dragging the now dead Watcher with him. Staring into the darkness, she wondered.

_Why didn't he rape me, or at least kill me? I thought all Flop Jaw were terrible, murderers bent on torturing and killing. Why let me live? Do some of them still have human emotions in them? No… that can't be… but why else would he have spared me? Why, why…am I even second guessing his actions when I should be grateful to be alive right now?_

She sighed.

_Because the longer I'm alive the longer I have to endure this horrid place, and on top of that, I no longer have the only thing no one could ever take from me. I'm no longer pure, and not even by my own accord. God, even if I somehow escape this place my family will never take me back now._

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

_Like I'll ever get out of this hellish place._

She heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up to see Patronus returning.

He entered her cell and walked towards her. She trembled as he got closer, out of fear, afraid that he was suddenly going to have a change of heart and violate her worse than what Watcher had done.

But he didn't suddenly begin to abuse her.

Instead he reached up, slowly, and placed his right hand on her cheek, gently stroking and caressing her soft, pale skin.

She looked up at him, a bit shocked.

He lifted his left hand to her face, being careful not to cut her with his sharp blades for fingers. He looked into her big, green, innocent eyes.

_Good God, how could someone or something ever want to hurt such a beautiful girl?_

She sighed and rested her head into his right hand, causing him to stiffen a bit. She looked up at him. He saw many feeling inside those lovely eyes of hers, many thoughts too, but the one he noticed the most was simply, _"I trust you."_

That made what was left of his black, dead heart speed up.

She opened her mouth and softly, almost inaudibly said, "I am Lily."

_Lily. Such a beautiful, lovely name. Fits her, a beautiful, lovely name for a beautiful, lovely girl. Lily, oh what a wonderful name._ His mind rambled as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

He tried to smile at her; the tips of his lips tilted upward a bit. He didn't know why he felt like he should, he just felt like it would comfort her a bit. She gave a small, tired smile back.

She began to whisper again. "Please, please, save me. Get me out of here, please, please, please, please Patronus, get me out of here."

_Patronus? Why did she call me Patronus?_

"I…I named you that. Means 'protector' in Latin, in case you were wondering." She mumbled. "Please help me. I don't want to die down here. I don't want to die!" She yelled, sobbing. Quickly he placed a hand over her mouth and a finger to his upper lip, indicating to her to be quiet.

Hot tears ran out of her eyes and down her cheeks like small rivers.

"Don't let me die…" She whispered again.

_Oh, please don't cry. I hate it to see you in pain._ He thought to himself hoping that she might be able to somehow read his thoughts.

He dried her tears, sighing. She nodded.

"I understand. You probably can't help me because that would get you killed. I'm sorry."

He looked at her face, then down her body. Scars and bruises covered her delicate skin.

She looked at the ground, trying to fight back tears. Her shoulders shook.

He hugged her, gently, slowly rapping his arms around her small form.

_I wish I could save you my dear Lily. I wish I could help you. Wish so much that you could be free and that Alexander wouldn't have me brutally murdered if I attempted to give you the freedom you deserve so much. Please forgive me, Lily…_

Slowly, he moved away from her, sorrow in his eyes as he slowly let his arms fall back to his sides and closed her cell, relocking it.

For the first time since her had been changed he was actually feeling something. Actually having the chance to have happiness.

But something was in the way, and that something was Alexander.

His hands clenched into fist.

He would find a way to get Lily out of here. Even if he had to murder his 'master' to do so.

And if anyone got in his way of happiness, of Lily… may God have mercy upon their soul…

**there you go. review and message or whatever**


	4. Chapter 4

**am i the only one who thinks this is beautiful? lol, sorry it took a bit longer than the last. enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 4

Patronus sat on his bed, covering his ears with his hands, trying to block out the screams of the person in the dungeon room who was currently being harmed. It was only a male, no one he knew, or was worried about for that matter, but he knew who would be next to get the knives and whips.

Lily. His beautiful, innocent Lily.

His hands clasped into fist around his ears in anger and hot tears sprung to his eyes as the thought of her lovely face writhing in agony and fear, screaming out in pain as she was cut and lashed repeatedly entered his brain.

_And there's nothing you can do about it. It's not like you can take on the whole castle and Alexander by yourself. Besides, would you be willing to risk everything for a simple girl? A girl who may even be using you just to free herself? Face it Patronus, she's going to die in a few days, and you can't do anything to stop it. _Part of him thought to him. Patronus let out a low growl of contempt for the words and he slammed his tight, right fist down hard on the weak table next to his bed, cracking and breaking it in half. What was left of it fell t the floor with a thud.

_No! I can do something, and I will! I don't even care if she's using me, as long as she's safe by the end of this! They will not lay a single finger on her head and if they do, oh so help me God I'll murder each and every one of those deformed bastards!_

_But, Patronus, be logical. Do you really think you could escape with the girl without being caught, even once?_

_No, but the devil himself will have me damned to eternal hell before I let them harm her._

Patronus stood up and quickly made his way to the door, anger and the thought of someone hurting Lily fueling him as he threw it open and he practically ran to the dungeon area.

He had to get to Lily. He had to save her before anything else happened to her. No one would ever hurt her again. Not after the horrors he heard and saw her go through last night with that other grunt.

Not now, not ever.

XXX

Lily winced as she listened to the cries and screams of the man in the cell next to hers. She was next, and she knew, there was no way out of it. She silently hoped Patronus would appear and save her, but she doubted he would. If he so much as looked like he was going to help her she knew he would be murdered instantly on the one called Alexander's orders.

Which only made her hate this 'Alexander' person more.

The truth was that she cared about Patronus just as much as he cared about her, not only had he saved her life from the now dead Watcher, he had even attempted to comfort her afterwards, and she deeply cared about him and his safety because of his kindness and love towards her, even though they had just met and he was a part of the other side.

_Something mom and dad had never showed me… _She thought to herself.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and the loud sound of metal scraping rock echoed as the Flop Jaws and two Faceless walked out, the first Faceless she saw held nothing in his hand but the Flop Jaw that stood next to him had a long whip and the next Faceless had a bucket, apparently for collecting the 'vitae' stuff she had heard so much about.

The Flop Jaw looked at her funny, puzzled on how her dress was torn and then fixed with Patronus' belt, but simply shrugged it off and pulled out a key, unlocking her cell door with a cruel smile.

_Oh God, please let this all end soon._

But to her happiness and surprise it never even began. As soon as the three entered her cell she heard a guttural cry of rage. She looked beyond the three as they turned around, just as surprised as she was to see Patronus, looking rather furious.

He charged into the small room, grabbing the nearest Faceless by the neck and slamming him to the ground. The other two turned away from Lily and started on Patronus. She shut her eyes just as she felt a wet liquid hit her face, making a guess that it was blood from one of her would-be tormentors. A few screams and cries of anguish later she was meet with silence and she opened her eyes and gasped at the horrible red smeared scene before her.

Patronus breathed heavily as blood dripped from his clawed hand, the red goo also smeared along a few spots on his body as well. He looked up at Lily and his face instantly softened.

He darted over to her, throwing his arms around her, as he breathed in her scent. Patronus made gurgle like sounds of happiness, smiling, as he rubbed his face against her surprisingly soft hair.

"It's good to see you to Patronus." She whispered to him, blushing at the loving attention he was giving her. He burrowed his face into her hair deeper until he found her neck, gently nuzzling her smooth skin. She gasped a bit and smiled.

"Patronus stop! You're making me blush!" She couldn't help but giggle, her face a bright shade of red.

_Now is not the time to get all lovey-dovey. _Her conscious griped at her, annoyingly ruining the sweet moment Patronus had created with only a few simple touches.

He lifted his head, smiling at her as he reached into his pocket. She looked at him curiously until he pulled out a key and showed it to her. She smiled to as he reached up and slid the key into the lock on her chains. He turned it and with a loud, rusty sounding click, they popped open and Lily fell forward with a small cry of shock.

He quickly grabbed her, holding her up until she could hold herself up, grasping onto Patronus' strong, supporting arms to keep her balance.

"Patronus," She said a bit shocked, looking up at him, "are you sure about this? What if we get caught? Won't you die?"

He nodded but before she could say anything else he pulled her into another hug, twirling her around, smiling and making the Flop Jaw version of laughter.

She laughed a bit, clutching onto him laughing herself. He stopped a bit later, looking down at her with deep love in his eyes.

"Come on, we better get moving before someone else comes down here and sees us."

He nodded and took her left hand in his right, leading her out of the cell and into the torch lit hallway.

**i hope that was sweet enough for those who wanted that, and for those you wanted to see more violence, that might come later, review message and whatnot **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Patronus peeked around the corner of the hallway, making sure there was nothing waiting for them. He didn't know how fast Alexander could find out about his very recent betrayal and he certainly didn't want to take any chances with Lily with him.

"Is it safe Patronus?" Lily whispered the question to him. He could feel her cold, slender hand tighten up on his, giving away her fear. He nodded to her and lead her forward into the empty hallway, both of them being as quiet as possible as they made their way towards the dimly lit stairway leading out of the dungeon area.

As Patronus led Lily, she tried not to look into any of the other cells where other prisoners were kept. There was nothing she could do for them. Patronus couldn't save all of them. She shivered as she heard their pained moans from whatever tortures they had been given earlier.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and into another dimly lit hallway. He seemed to know where he was going and Lily was thankful for that. She would have been completely and utterly lost without his help and guidance.

They walked up the stairs and neared the old, splintered, wooden door at the top of the stairs. He turned the knob and poked his head out the door, looked in every direction for any sign of another being that could possibly bring them any trouble. After deciding that it was safe, he led Lily through the door way and into a larger room.

She gulped and tightened her grip on his hand again. He turned to look at her, giving her a look of concern. She smiled at him and even though it looked completely forced but he gave a smile back anyway and continued to lead her towards the other door across the room.

"Where are you leading me to anyway?" She whispered to him. He stopped, turning to her and letting go of her hand. He stood there for a moment, in thought. Then he smiled and bent down to the ground. She watched as he moved his finger in the dirt on the floor and when he pulled his hand back she looked down and cocked her head.

Lily looked at it, scratching her head. It was hardly legible and looked like a two year old had written it after being spun around and blindfolded but she kept her mouth shut and continued to look at the 'word'. After a long pause she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Front door! You're taking me to the front door." She said receiving a nod from Patronus. She reached down and shook her hand on the dirt, erasing the words from the ground. "Well, let's continue on before somebody else comes." She said looking back to him. He nodded in return and grabbed her hand again, leading her forward. They went through door after door, into room after room, and with each new room and hallway she grew more and more grateful for Patronus leading her around. It had been an hour since they had first begun their escape and Lily was starting to grow tired. She was surprised she had even lasted this long, with all the bruises and cuts on her body.

"Patronus…not to be a bother, but is there any place I can lay down for a while?" She asked him quietly, breathing heavily. Patronus stopped quickly in front of her, looking at her curiously. "I just really need a break from all this walking…and my legs are starting to hurt a lot more than earlier."

He looked at her for a moment then nodded slowly. She smiled tiredly.

"Where is it at?" She asked. He didn't answer; he just stepped towards her and bent down. "W-what are you do-ING?" She said startled as he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her down the hallway, being careful not to cut her with his finger knives. She looked up at him smiling. "You realize this is unnecessary right?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He just shrugged and kept walking, holding her close to him.

Her smile widened a bit and she nuzzled his chest, pressing her face against him. She could hear his slow, methodical heart beat, echoing in his ribcage.

Bum-bum…..….Bum-bum…..….Bum-bum...

He walked up some stairs trying not to shift his weight a lot so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for Lily. Reaching the top he made his way to the end of the long hallway and opened one the door on the right.

Lily looked around at the small, nine foot by nine foot room. It was a bedroom, only containing one bed that would only hold one or two people if they huddled close together, a wooden chair, and what looked like it used to be a table, now laid on the floor in broken pieces.

He walked her over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. He then turned and picked up the chair and wedged it under the door knob, making sure no one could enter the room without waking them up first. He walked back over to the bed, Lily watching him as he pulled the thick blanket over her battered body and sat on the floor next to her, calmly stroking her hair until she closed her eyes and her breathing became more even.

He leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms and let his head fall. He had only barley begun to fall asleep when he heard her voice talking to him.

"Patronus…Patronus." She whispered to him, reaching out and nudging him gently. He looked up at her tired and scooted closer to her. "Um, I know this will be awkward, but could you maybe, um, get in bed with me? I'm afraid of the dark." She said, tears coming to her eyes. He looked around and noticed that the torch on his wall had burned out. He looked back at her and nodded. She smiled brightly at him and scooted over until her back was right up against the wall and Patronus slipped into the bed next to her, his cold skin pressed against her warm figure.

She wiped the tears from her face and gave him an embarrassed look. "You probably thing it's foolish…being afraid of the dark like I'm still a child. My parents thought I was idiotic for being afraid of something so childish, and I won't be upset if you think the same thing." She mumbled to him, looking at his face as she said it.

He smiled at her and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

_Oh Lily, I don't think you're idiotic. Lots of people are afraid of the dark and they're not idiotic. I know I was terrified of the darkness before I was turned into this._ He thought as he hugged her. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Yeah, I know. Silly of me to think that you would think that of me." She said smiling. He nodded again and pressed himself against her body. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep as he held her.

He could feel every breath she took as her chest rose and fell against his. He let his mind wander to what it would be like, to sleep with her like this every night, holding her like this. He smiled to himself and pressed his face in her hair, sniffing in its scent.

He could have stayed like that forever with Lily, both wrapped in each other's arms.

He had fallen in love with her so fast and he could only hope that she felt the same way about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas everybody!i know I haven't posted for this in a long time so try to think of this as my Christmas gift to you guys.i hope you like it and please don't kill me for taking my time with this.i may to speed the posting frequency up with this story if I can.**

Chapter 6

Lily woke up a few hours later not feeling quite as tired as she was when she got into the bed. She let out a sigh and looked up at the figure lying next to her. Patronus was still asleep and she could hear him snoring slightly, occasionally shifting around in his sleep. Smiling she scooted closer to him and slipped her hand under his lower jaw, slowly lifting it up and she placed her head under it, the side of her face pressed against his chest. She let his jaw go and it fell back down on top of her head.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought about how strange this would look to anyone else if they saw them like this.

If they ever got out of there that is.

Tears sprung to her eyes when she thought about what was to come if they actually did escape the castle. He would never be accepted. Not by anyone she knew or will meet. She figured her parents would disown her once they found out about the rape but now, that she has begun to care for this creature that was once a man, what would they do then?

She hated her parents. Hated them and everything they did. They wanted her to be perfect in every way, to be just like her older twin sisters, Isabelle and Elizabeth, who were married to rich lawyers in the better part of town.

Ever since they let her mother, father, and herself move in with them they had pressured Lily into becoming what Isabelle and Elizabeth had become. They both married for money and they didn't really seem to care who knew about it. They often went to local pubs, conning other men out of their money and drinks.

But Lily didn't want to be like that. She preferred her life in the poor part of town, she didn't like it, but it was certainly better than being put up on a pedestal in skimpy dresses and set up on forced blind dates with men twice her age that ended with him getting a slap in the face and running home to cry her eyes out.

She didn't want to be what her sisters had become. She just wanted to marry a nice man who loved her, build a house in the middle of nowhere, and have a child or two.

She wanted to be with Patronus, the only living thing that has shown her any kindness in her life. She wanted him to be that man she married, built a home with, and had children with. She didn't care what others think or said, she loved him and she knew he was going to make her happy.

In her tears she had tightened her grip on her sleeping protector, and his eyes slowly opened and he looked down, moving his elongated jaw to see Lily sobbing, tears and snot smeared across her face. He looked at her worried and lifted her face up to his. He looked at her in a way as if to say 'What's wrong?'

"Patronus…you-you won't leave me right? You won't…leave me if we make i-it out of here?" She said to him through the gasps and sobs. He looked at her sadly and nodded, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping the tears and snot away. She tightened her grip on him a bit. "Promise?" She asked him, wanting to have a bit more security with his answer. With a smile he nodded again and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued crying, her warm tears rolling off her face and onto his skin.

He sat there, letting her cry until she couldn't cry anymore, stroking her hair and patting her back, comforting her as best he could without words. Finally she sat up, sniffing and wiped the wetness from her face.

Patronus gave her a reassuring smile and began rubbing up and down her arm with nonlethal hand and she gave a small smile back.

"I'm sorry. I had a bit of a break down." She said with a tiny laugh. Patronus nodded and stood up, looking towards the door. "Yeah. I guess we should get going." She stood up and walked over beside him as he moved the chair out from under the door knob. He turned to her and held out his hand, which she took with a smile. He opened the door and looked out and when he decided it was safe he lead her out the door and down the dark, murky hallway.

XXX

"What do you mean a prisoner is missing?" Alexander practically yelled at the brute in front of him. It flinched away from him and began to frantically gurgle and hiss, trying to explain. "I don't want to hear your excuses! Just get the prisoner back and the creature that helped them escape!"

The brute flinched again and nodded, running out of the room. Alexander gritted his teeth in anger. The portal needed to be opened soon and he needed every ounce of vitae he could get his hands on. He could not let this prisoner escape. He had to recapture them and the grunt or brute that helped them.

**I hoped you liked it! Review and try to post sooner this time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi everyone! It's taken a bit of time I know, and I'm sorry about that. I've been writing a bit outside the computer and surfing the internet for good creepypastas (while avoiding the one known as Jeff the Killer at the same time T.T), so I choose to blame that lol.I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

_Oh God, I'm going to die! _The Brute thought to himself. _How could I let something like this go unnoticed! Master Alexander is going to have my head!_ He searched franticly in the cell that the escaped prisoner was in, hoping to find something to show him were they would be. _It was just a nap, a small insignificant nap._ Apparently a nap was a lot more significant than he thought, at least according to Alexander, who had decided to blame him for the prisoners escape.

_Dear God I'm going to die…_

XXX

Patronus walked slowly down the hall, Lily following closely behind him. She was clinging to his hand, which has begun to sweat against his. She had been acting funny since last night and he didn't know why. Lily hadn't said anything about what had made her upset and he didn't ask either, not like he could have even if he wanted to though. He looked around, trying to figure out where they needed to head to next. He knew they needed to escape and that meant getting to the front door (which was the easiest way out, though also the most obvious and most heavily guarded) and he knew that they didn't need to get caught either.

They continued down the hallway, jumping and darting into a hiding spot every time they heard a noise. After a while he couldn't help but start to think of how much this reminded him of some sort of romantic adventure. He knew he shouldn't have been thinking like that with them both being in such horrible circumstances but he couldn't help himself. He had fallen in love with this girl immediately after seeing her, was risking his very existence by helping her, and in return she seemed to have also fallen in love with him. It seemed almost too good to be true.

XXX

"_What are you looking at newcomer?" The older mercenary said, laughing._

_The much younger man just smiled a bit, before turning back to his knife and answering; "Nothing, just trying to entertain myself."_

"_Haha! Well good luck with that kid. We haven't had any excitement since we got here, and believe you me kid, that has been a very loooong time, haha!"_

"_I'll try to manage. Guess I should call you 'Sir' from now on though hm?" He replied, brushing a strand of his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes._

_The old man laughed again and continued, "Naw boy. Just call me Cornelius…but, uh, I don't think I caught your name?"_

"_You can call me Matthew. That's what me mum called me." He said with a smile._

_Cornelius laughed. "I like you kid. I think you might just make it."_

XXX

They continued down the icy, stone hallway. Lily wondered how much longer it would be till they finally got to the front door that they were supposed to be heading too this whole time. "Patronus, is it much longer till we get out of here?"

He shook his head as if to say 'no' and continued to lead her down the hallway. A door came up and he reached for the handle and tugged on it. The heavy wooden door didn't budge. He pulled on it again but harder. It didn't move. He let go of the handle and stared at the door curiously.

_Is it locked? It's the only way the door wouldn't be opening…but then that means…damn! _He thought to himself and let out a small moan of disappointment.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked him quietly. He turned to her and let out a small moan that sounded almost sounded scared. "Is it locked?" She questioned and received a nod from the monster. Sighing she ran a scarred hand through her hair, scratching her scalp with her nails. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know the layout of the castle at all and Patronus would know where to keep a key…would he? No, he wouldn't have looked so sad if he did. What if Alexander has already found out about the betrayal and this is a trap! Oh God I hope not, they could be coming at any second! They could-

She paused in her thoughts when she heard a clicking sound and looked over to Patronus, who was crouched down in front of the door, sticking one of his knife fingers into the lock. She gave him a funny look and let out a small laugh.

"Is it working?" She asked him receiving a shrug in response. He continued to play with the lock until a loud clunk was heard and the Flop Jaw stood up, opened the door, and stepped aside to allow Lily through with a slight bow as she passed. She laughed again, a sound that was like music to his ears and made him smile, his heart beating just a little faster. "How chivalrous of you, kind sir." Lily said and returned his bow. Patronus smiled at the girl and walked through the door, closing it behind him. "So if you can unlock all the doors yourself, we can basically just go anywhere right?"

He shrugged and then nodded and she took that as a 'maybe'. He caught up to her and she slipped her hand into his cold right one, leaning against him slightly as they walked.

_God, she's so warm. I would have her lean against me forever if I could._ He thought to himself, holding her hand a little tighter. He would protect her, no matter whatever that meant for him.

**Sorry that it took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Review and whatnot **


	8. Chapter 8

_Sometimes we can only see what the heart wants when we are asleep…_

Chapter 8

The castle was a sinister place. A place were very few people ever went, and came back alive. The monsters that used to be men were a living testimony to that. Though they walked, moved, heard, saw, felt, and tasted; they were dead. Abandoned to a world of pain and darkness. Their own faults leading to their suffering, those who had drunk the wine may have not deserved it, but it made them wonder. It made them think back on everything they had ever done; ever thought about doing, every single mistake they had ever made in their lives. Was this their punishment? Was this the world getting back at them for everything that they had ever done that was wrong? What about the ones that hadn't done anything wrong? What did they do to deserve this? Though all these thoughts were reflection, for the pain was too much to allow any form of actual thought during the change. The promise of money was too much of an enticement for them to notice the deep anger and hatred in Alexander's eyes. His hated for them. His hatred of everything about this retched world that he was being forced to endure. The other worldly being wanted to return to his home, needed to return to his rightful place. This world was a crumbling, smelly, disdainful place. And he longed to get away from all of it. His eyes squinted and he turned away from the wall he had been staring at. He needed to speed up the process. With a sigh he walked back to his padded chair, sitting in it with a groan. The portal had to be ready soon, or else it might just be too late.

XXX

Patronus squirmed in his sleep. Lily had grown tired again, thus causing him to break into another bedroom so they could get a few more hours of sleep. He was more than willing to do it for her but that wasn't what was troubling his deep thoughts at that moment. It was something a little more… private.

XXX

'_Ooooh, oh Patronus yes.' Lily moaned beneath him as he moved his wet tongue between the valley of her breasts. He looked up at her and smiled, meeting her lidded green eyes with his wide reptilian ones. She was lying under him, her split dress open like a jacket, revealing her voluptuous body to him. Her pale flesh was covered with dark bruises and scars from the abuse, but he didn't care. She was beautiful to him. The most beautiful thing in the world. He gently cupped her left breast with his hand, rubbing across her nipple slowly, causing her to shudder and let out a low whimper. This was the first time he had ever had her, naked, before him like this, but he felt like they had been doing this for years. He tugged gently on the enflamed nub, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, licking across his top teeth with his thick tongue as he watched her writhe and whimper underneath him. _

_He laid between her spread legs, the large bulge in his pants pressing against her wet center. He could see it in her eyes, the burning lust for him. She ran her hands over his bald head, and then pulled him to her, kissing him gently. Her soft lips pressed against his top one, her bottom lip pressed against his gums. Slowly her tongue flicked out of her mouth, licking along his teeth. Patronus let out a low groan, relishing in the feeling of the damp muscle lapping at the interior of his mouth._

_Oh God. He though as he leaned forward slightly and began to rub his still hidden hard-on against her. She wants it bad._

_As their hot kiss ended he moved his head away to look into her eyes, Lily suddenly smiled lustfully. He gave her a curious look but knew what she was up to when he felt her begin to slide one of her hands down his front, slowly inching closer and closer to the tops of his tattered pants. But she was crueler than to get reach down and satisfy his craving for the soft flesh of her hand right then. Instead she tormented him, moving her hand down to his waist then going back up, doing this over and over again; sometimes even massaging his bulge for a second or two before returning her hand back to its slow journey up his chest, her nails lightly scratching up his cold skin as they went. Soon he was whimpering, half tempted to just grab her hand and stuff it down his pants to get some relief._

_Lily, noticing the change, decided to give her unattractive lover the release he wanted so badly, and finally, gradually inched her way back down his chest and slipped her slim hand into the front of his pant, making the Grunt tremble with delight, allowing his head to fall forward into the crook of her neck. Feeling his left hand grip her shoulder harder, Lily figured that she must have been doing something right, when she finally grabbed his pulsating organ and gave it a small squeeze. He bucked his hips forward, trying to get more friction than what she was giving him. Smirking she leaned forward until her lips were right by his ear and she began to whisper sweet nothings to him as she began jerking him off. She started off slow, making sure that he was begging her with his moans and whimpers before she finally sped up, milking his solid member. Patronus was gasping, rocking his hips in time with her small, crafty hand; his eyes rolling upwards in pure bliss as she continued to pleasure him, both with her hand and her voice._

_Of course he had pleasured himself like this before, but it was different with Lily. It was…better; the way her soft hand rubbed his in just the right way, the way she whispered in his ear, being able to cup and stroke her warm flesh while she pleasured him, oh God, it was Heaven! His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he began to suck on her skin. He was getting closer to release. And Lily could tell, by the way his thick member was becoming harder by the second, but she didn't want him to come on her hand. No, she wanted her first time with Patronus to be something she would never forget. She pulled her hand away, leaving the poor Grunt to begin crying out loudly in protest and begin to hump her, trying to get the same feeling as he had before but not quite being able to accomplish it._

'_Get inside me Patronus.' She whispered, her voice oozing with lust. 'I want you to slide that big, throbbing manhood of yours all the way inside me, and then ride me till I scream your name.'_

_And then something snapped in Patronus, a hot lust that wanted Lily. And it wanted her now. He stood up, making his lover look up at him is surprise as he practically ripped off his pants and climbed back on top of her. She smiled sultry and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. He wanted to dominate her, make her scream, want, beg him for more. And that's exactly what he would make her do._

_Using his knees, he pushed her legs apart, moving his groin closer to hers, pressing the tip of his organ against her slick opening. Licking his lips, he began to rub the tip against her opening, dipping it in a few seconds then pulling it out, teasing Lily in the way she had done to him earlier. Oh God, it was such a turn on for her to be under him, as he ruthlessly tormented her. 'Oh, Patronus…I want you inside me.' She mumbled, not quite expecting the reaction she got. He growled and bit her, literally bit her, and slipped his large member into her tight slit. But even though he was half delirious with the amount of pleasure her firm insides were giving him, he stopped when she cried out, knowing she was a virgin and she needed time to adjust._

_Finally after a long pause she nodded and he continued his venture into her moist center. Oh Lord, this was ecstasy! She was so tight, almost unbearably so, and warm. Oh God the warmth of her insides were like pouring fire onto his sensitive man-hood. And it only got better as he began to move inside of her. Lily quivered, making him moan as her wet walls trembled around him. Panting he began to pump himself in and out of her, making his Lily shiver in delight underneath him._

'_P-Patronus…f-faster, puhlease!' She cried out, almost unable to make a coherent sentence. And Patronus didn't disappoint her. With a growl he began to slam himself in and out of her, Lily, rocking her hips in time to meet his. Oh, he was so close. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. He heard Lily yell something then she began to scream with glee as she reached her orgasm and her inner walls suddenly began to clamp around him in a spasm of pure gratification. Patronus' eyes widened and he let out a guttural cry as he then-_

XXX

Patronus awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. He turned to see Lily, still asleep beside him, none the wiser to his wet dream he had just had about them. He felt a blush stretch across his cheek and he began to rub himself, letting out a quiet moan. He needed to relieve himself, badly. He stood up slowly, so as to not wake up Lily, and walked into a corner in the room, undid his pants and began to stroke him hot member, imagining that it was Lily instead of himself. When he finally came with a low moan, his come dribbling onto the floor and onto his hand, he pulled up his pants and went back to the bed lying next to her. He let out a sigh of content and curled up next to her, spooning his beautiful Lily.

He was willing to wait, as long as he could have these secretive moments like that to himself, he would wait as long as she wanted.

…_And sometimes, the heart just wants to have hot, passionate sex to the thing it loves._

**Hope you enjoyed the story lol. And I hope you liked the first lemon I did for this. Review and whatnot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my God, I am so sorry for waiting all this time to post again. I just got lazy and then I started getting into one shots on the side, and I'm trying to write and erotic novel. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm also sorry if I messed anything up in this chapter because it's been awhile since I've looked at this story.**

Chapter 9

Lily awoke gradually, feeling unnaturally cold. She shifted a bit in her space on the small bed and shivered. Patronus was pressed against her and she knew that he produced no body heat, but this… this particular level of coldness was something rather strange. Suddenly she felt the sensation of something poking her in the back quite harshly. Her eyes widened and the young woman was about to roll over until she felt warm, comforting breath on the back of her neck. Lily smiled to herself and snuggled backwards into the warm body behind her, letting out a contented sigh. As she laid there, she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. And the more she thought about it, she more it began to dawn on her.

_Patronus is a cold being. If he is cold… why is it so warm?_

Her eyes shot open and she rolled over quickly to be face to face with a man. She screamed loudly as a rough, calloused hand clasped hers. "Justine?" The man called out, looking up to her face. Dried blood was smeared around empty, black holes that were his eye sockets, contracting with the pale flesh it was on. His face was covered in cuts, bruises and scars, his lips cracked and both fresh and dried blood was speckled on his chin. She tried to tear her gaze away from the battered looking man lying next to her but she couldn't. It was as if her eyes were glued to him.

"I-I-I-I" Was all Lily could say. She couldn't move, shocked by the sudden, horrendous sight in front of her.

"You bitch!" The man abruptly tightened his grip on wrist and slammed his other hand into her throat. She gasped as his fist came into contact with her neck, her choking on air. "How _dare_ you do this to us; to me?! We loved you, God dammit! And you… you sick… How dare you. You said you loved me. And _this_ is how you show it?! You blinded me, you sick bitch. And Alois… he was just a child… the things he did to himself just to show you how much you meant to him. And Malo, well, he was always a bit off-kilter, but no one deserved what you did you him! You are lower than a human, Justine, and you deserve to be treated at such!" He slapped Lily brutally, his large hand making a loud _smacking_ sound as it came into contact. She gasped at the harsh sensation, feeling her lip slip and tasting the coppery taste of her own blood.

"P-Please, I'm not this Justine person! My name is- Ahh!" He hit her again, harder this time.

"Don't try that with me; I know it's you! All you do is lie, you crazy woman! Lie to get people close to you, then you-" He hit her again. "Tie them down-" And again. "And abuse them to your heart's content." Lily was sobbing now, only opening her mouth to cry out with each violent hit of the man's hand. "You-" _Slap._ "Sick-" _Slap._ "Bitch!" He raised his hand again and Lily screamed.

"Please, just please stop! I don't know what this woman did to you but I'm not her! Just please STOP!"

Two hands grabbed her arms and, as suddenly as it all had begun, it ended. The fragile woman blinked a few times and the image of the man was gone. The pain, taste of blood, and the gory man. All gone. Patronus was now sitting up, holding her a few inches off the mattress as if he was about to begin shaking her. He had a look of worry in his eyes and she soon found herself sharing that same worry.

_What just happened to me?_

"I-I'm sorry Patronus. I'm not sure what just happened. There… There was a man and he… he was hitting me and he-" She stopped, noticing the look of fury flash across the Flop Jaw's face. She only smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok, I don't think he was really hitting me… or was really there at all. But he kept calling me this weird name… Justine." Lily shrugged. "I don't know who the woman is, but I hope I never run into her, heheh." A shiver went down her spine as she remembered the eyeless man's face. "But it was so weird… It was like a dream but I know I was awake. This place; I think it's driving me crazy." Her odd friend only shrugged at that. "So, what were you doing all night? There's no way you've slept this whole time, haha."

A swift look of fear crossed his features and he began to make a gurgled sound as if he was trying to talk. She stopped him once she noticed that his face had begun to turn a light pinkish color. "You know what, never mind." She interrupted with a nervous laugh. "But we should get going, hm?" The Flop Jaw nodded and slid off the bed, Lily following closely behind him. All she wanted was to get out of here, this room, this castle, and run. As far away as possible, and hopefully, with Patronus.

**Well I hoped you liked it. I rather enjoyed writing it myself. And the man that Lily was hallucinating, was Basile, in case you didn't figure that one out. And I also don't really know if Alois was the youngest out of the three, but he always looked the youngest too me so that what I'm going with. Anyway, review and whatnot. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Oi, Mathew!" A voice came from behind him, causing the young man to turn._

"_Yes?" The young mercenary replied, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. He looked up at the other man, a man named Jonas if he wasn't mistaken._

"_Get off ya lazy arse and come over here!" The man yelled back with a laugh._

_The younger man sighed and stood up, walking over to the other man. "Yeah?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Listen kid, we're one man short for the night and Alexander will have our heads on a spit if we don't cover all the halls in the damn place. So, we were wondering if you'd actually care to join us and do something for once."_

_Matthew's eyebrows rose at that. He had never actually been asked to join them before. "Yeah, sure. I suppose I don't have much of a choice in the matter though, huh?"_

"_Nope." The older man laughed and tossed the other a gun. "Just try to keep up will you."_

XXX

The odd pair snuck through the halls, peeking around every corner and ducking into empty room if they even so much as _though_ they heard a noise. The castle itself seemed to be getting restless- now that the word that a prisoner had escaped had travelled around a bit it seemed that everyone was rising to the occasion of the possibly capture (and praise along with that capture) of the escapee. It was going to be hard getting out of the castle alive and unharmed. Nothing was being helped by the sudden arrival of some sort of disease. Lily's mind swam constantly and sometimes when she was in a dark corner for too long she would feel that a million little bugs were crawling around her feet and she would get stand there and whimper until Patronus would drag her to a torch until she calmed down, stroking her hair and mumbling incoherently.

It was progress though, and in a place like this- any progress was good progress.

The sound of vomiting filled the musty air of the castle as Lily stood in the corner of a hallway, throwing up the last contents of her stomach. Her protector stood beside her as she vomited, watching quietly. There was nothing he could do about it. Which didn't add to how good he felt about himself right now. He was doing good just leading her through the castle, but being able to actually help her if this happened- or worse, well he didn't know if he would actually be able to help her. It was something he didn't want to think about, the prospect of getting caught in a place where you're worst nightmares were only the beginning of what could happen to you.

What do you do if you are caught in Hell?

Do you keep running?

Or do you just accept that that is the end?

He didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know. It was hard enough just watching her have to suffer like this, without the help of an outside force. Patronus didn't really want to have to watch her suffer even more due to an outside one. With one last retching sound Lily stood up and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. She looked pitiful. So thin, and pale, and just so… _frail_. A whimper left him and he stepped closer to her, brushing her arm with his good hand. She only smiled soft up at him, leaning against his arm. He made a gurgle sound and hugged her, pulling her small body up against his larger one.

_I'll get you out of here. I promise, Lily._ He thought to himself as he held her. He took her shoulders, making sure to be careful with his clawed hand and pushed her back slightly. _She needs to eat._ Was the first thought that went through his head when he saw her face. Which she did. Not the disgusting gray slop which was usually fed to the prisoners, but real food. Real, solid food.

And he knew exactly where to get it.

The kitchen.

Where a Brute was posted at all times.

He simply smiled down at her again, and after she returned his smile he crouched down. Lily watched him and he wrote in the dirt covered floor of the hallway.

"Food?" She mumbled, obviously tired and in pain. "Yes, I think I would like that… Do you know where we could get some?"

After another pause he nodded, standing up. "Great." She said, grabbing his good hand and clinging close to him, as if she would fall without him (truth be told she probably would). "Let's go."

He gurgled again and slowly started to lead her towards where the kitchen would be. Although he tried to keep a good face to Lily inside he was panicking. He didn't know if he would be able to convince the guard there that he needed food for whatever lie he would cook up. Would he have to abandon the kitchen without the food, not being able to provide for Lily and probably bringing suspicion on himself in the process? Would he have to fight the guard? Kill him? What if the guard wasn't the one who was dead at the end of the fight?

What was he doing?

That question had plagued him since he started doing this- but all he would have to do was look down and see Lily smiling back up to him and he would remember.

He was doing this for the love of another.

Something that none of them no longer understood.

XXX

"_Papa? Why do people say that the grass is greener on the other side of the hill Papa?"_

"_Because people do not appreciate what they have Mathew. Everyone wants what they do not have, and sometimes they let a good thing get away from them because of it."_

"… _Is that what happened to Mama, Papa? Did you look for the greener grass?"_

"…"

"_I… I did Mathew. I did."_

"_But- but why?"_

"_Because I didn't realize what I had."_

"_Oh."_

"…"

"_Mathew?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When you find something good- and you will know it when you do- never let it go. Ever. Even if the grass looks greener somewhere else. It never is."_

"… _Ok Papa."_

**I am so sorry people. I let time get ahead of me with this and with school and all that it wasn't easy getting back into this. But I swear on my H.P. Lovecraft that I will try to start posting for this on a somewhat regular basis. **

**Also if you like listening to music while you read and even if you aren't- I would recommend listening to 'Majora's Mask Last Day Extended Edition' on YouTube or whatever (even though I don't own any of it obviously). It pretty much matches the mood I was trying to set for this and it's what I listened to while writing it.**

**Please review, tell me what you like, don't like, think would make it better, so on and so forth. If you have anything to say just PM me or leave it in a review. I will see all of you next time. Oh- And I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this. You guys are awesome. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Patronus rounded a corner peeking around the stone wall of the hallway. He could see nothing before them in the darkness so he tugged lightly on Lily's hand before walking out into the hallway. It wasn't too much father till they got to the kitchen now, but they still had to be careful. They had been doing well so far which made him all the more nervous. You could only get so far through Brennenburg without incident. He tugged on her gently, trying to keep her from moving too slowly behind him. He needed her lucid and coherent-fast. She was dipping in and out of consciousness, moving swiftly behind him, and then suddenly she would be stumbling and making unpleasant gurgling sounds. He didn't know if it was out of hunger or something worse was trying to have at her. You never knew when the Shadow might decide to ignore its latest victim and go after you instead.

Glancing around he noticed a small storage room, the door slightly cracked. An idea came to him and he gently led Lily to the small room, nudging her inside. He took her face in both his hands and made eye contact with her. Sighing softly, he pressed the top of his mouth against her forehead and left her there, closing the door behind him. _Hopefully she will be safe in there._ He though, moving away from the wooden door.

The grunt shambled over to the open doorway the led into the grimy kitchen. As he suspected, there was a guard posted, a tall brute stood still in one of the corners of the room, watching him without eyes to do it. Patronus barely suppressed a shudder, moving surely through the room to the large icebox. He was never able to understand how the knife-wielding creatures were able to see- if they could even see at all. But he had to get some sort of food into Lily, so he forced himself further into the room and opened the steel container. Shifting around the food inside, he could feel a sudden presence right behind him; steeling himself, he turned and faced the guard brute with a blank face.

XXX

Lily stood in the cold room, crossing her arms and holding herself, trying to overcome the chilly air. She knew Patronus was coming back of course, but her mind was still filled with worry. What his something happened to him while he was out there? It wasn't like she could do anything about it. She was a young human woman, trapped in a castle filled with monsters only the most horrible of people could have dreamed up.

On top of all that though, she could feel something tugging at her mentally, as if trying to get her to do something. She wasn't sure what, but the feeling of whatever it was trying to probe at her brain wasn't pleasant, so she did her best in fighting it off. A dizzy feeling fell over her and she moved a hand up to her head, massaging one of her temples. She heard a slight 'thunk' sound outside of the door and she barely suppressed a gasp. After a pause she heard another sound.

"P-Patronus?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. A scrapping noise shrieked behind her and before she was able to tune and look a pair of hands wrapped around her mouth and neck, another similar pair wrapping around her waist. A muffled scream left her as she was dragged backwards into the darkness.

XXX

_Good evening young Mathew._ The thing hissed, red liquid mixed with what was most likely rotten tissue bubbling slightly as he communicated.

_Evening._ Mathew replied, him own voice coming out as a guttural moan.

_I see you are getting food. Might I ask why, young Mathew?_

_Oh, nothing important. It's just that the Master asked me to get some for a guest of him. A young man named Daniel if I am not mistaken._

_Really?_ The brute gurgled. _Well that's odd, I wonder why I was not notified that you would be coming._

Patronus tried to ignore the growing lump of worry in his stomach and shrugged his shoulders. _Master is a busy man. He probably got distracted and forgot._

_Hmm, yes, perhaps that is it._ The brute finished speaking and Patronus turned back around, continuing to rummage through the icebox. _Hey, Mathew._

_Yes?_ Patronus continued to move food, looking for something suitable for Lily as the dread in his stomach grew to a climax.

_Do you know what Alexander hates more than anything- even deserters? _ The brute asked, his voice giving nothing away.

_What?_

_Liars. _Before Patronus could even anticipate what the brute meant he heard a horrible thwack and before he could register what happened, he slumped to the floor- unconscious. The brute let the think wooden plank drop to the floor and he picked up the larger body of the knocked-out grunt, dragging it towards the entrance of the kitchen.

XXX

"We have identified who has escaped and who is helping her," Alexander spoke loudly to the group of creatures standing before him. "You have all been notified of who they are and I expect you to find them. And when you do find them take them straight to the dungeon. I don't even want to have to _smell_ either of them. Make sure that whatever you do, you don't let our 'guest' catch wind of it. I don't want to give such a… creative young man any ideas." He turned his back towards the group, continuing as he looked out a large window. "I want those two killed… _slowly_. I want an example to be made out of them that I want the rest of you all to follow. And most importantly- I want them to watch each other die."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long! School is starting back up here in a few days so I may not be able to post as much as I have been, but I will try to speed it up because I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a super easy class on the computer there, so I can work on it during school too. But please- enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Lily awoke coughing, hacking horribly and loudly in the thick darkness. She leaned forward and spat repeatedly, dry heaving as she tried not to vomit. Her attempts failed however and she spat out the small amount of yellow liquid that rose up from her now completely empty stomach. She sniffed and spat one last time before sitting back up, looking around the room. It was a dark cell, but unlike all the others there was no torch to light the walls. Instead there was a hole in the roof, crisscrossing bars covering it so the moon could shine through, lighting up the room a bit. Lily tried to move but found that she couldn't barley even do that much. Her wrists were chained to a pole that stuck out from the wall right above her head. She sighed, trying to calm herself down as she gently tugged on the bar. It didn't budge but she was pretty sure that she felt something give- even if it was just a little bit.

She licked her lips and tugged again, harder this time. Nothing major happed but she was pretty sure she heard rock scraping against metal. She continued to jerk on the bar until she heard a sound come from behind the metal door across the room. Her eyes jerked away from the bar and looked to the door, panic twisting in her stomach as the door was pushed open slowly by the two creatures behind it. The Faceless and Flop Jaw walked into the room slowly, stopping to look down at her with some indistinguishable look. The Flop Jaw smiled at her in a sick manner, garbling something as he turned back to the other. Lily frowned, her eyes widening as the panic deep in her only grew. She didn't particularly like the way the way the Flop Jaw was looking at her or the way the Faceless seemed to laugh at whatever he was saying. All she knew was that something horrible was about to happen and that whatever it was, she did not want it.

After their little chuckle, the two monsters started to make their way towards her- sending her adrenaline running and her panic skyrocketing. "N-No, stay back!" Lily yelled, her voice cracking as she tried to scoot away from the approaching duo. She jerked her hands repeatedly as she moved, kicking her feet out against the Flop Jaw. He easily grabbed her legs and pinned them on the floor, the long knife-like claws on his hand slicing into her soft flesh easily. She screamed as red liquid dripped down her calves, fighting harder against the Flop Jaw and trying to pull away from the Faceless as he pulled a ring of keys from a pocket sewn onto the tattered cloth that could be considered a shirt.

Lily heard the clicking of locks as her hands were freed and the Faceless immediately grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him. She cried out loudly and jerked away from the monster, managing to yank one of her hands free- and in one final effort to free herself, she grabbed onto the bar above her head and yanked.

Everything seemed to speed up as the metal bar broke through stone and came down with her hand, landing hard on the head of the Faceless. The creature fell to the ground, unmoving as a thick red liquid bubbled from it's now completely split skull. Both the Flop Jaw and herself stared at the body before looking at each other. The monster glowered at her and growled, but she only cried out again as she raised the bar once more.

If you asked Lily 'What happened?' she wouldn't have been able to tell you. She didn't know what she was doing or what was going on around her. All she could remember was waking up in a pool of blood with a bloody pipe in her hand and the brains of what was once a Flop Jaw sprayed across the walls of the cell. Lily shivered and slowly picked herself up off the floor, her hands shaking and her head hammering. She would have given anything to just break down and cry right then, to just give in to the constant, nagging voice in the back of her head that kept whispering '_Just let go.'_

But she couldn't.

She wouldn't.

Because this wasn't about just her anymore.

"Patronus." She whispered softly as she looked down to where the motionless Faceless lied. Lily studied him a moment before kneeling next to him. Her hands traveled up and down his left arm, studying the long butcher knife addition to the appendage. She licked her lips, standing up with the knife gripped in such a way so it wouldn't cut her, and she placed her bare foot on his arm.

With a deep breath she began to yank on the long weapon.

It was disgusting work; the knife was grafted to the creature's bones, so she had to break his arm in multiple places before she could even begin try to get the knife free, and the sound had made her gag more than once. After she finally was able to get the weapon free she was greeted with a wash of warm blood from the new made holes and tears in the already rotting flesh. She had lost it then- Lily had to sit in the corner for a few minutes before she was able to get her heaving under control.

But when she stood up, holding a real weapon, she was glad she did it. Not looking down at the bodies, she silently moved towards the door and left, leaving the smelling, rotting corpses alone in the moonlit room.

**Oh come now- did you **_**actually**_** think I was going to kill them? You silly people! I'm sorry that my skills in 'gory' and 'horrifying' may not be the best, I tried, I really did- I'm much better at suspense and I am lacking in muses to inspire my darker side. Now Lily's on a mission to get Patronus back; but will she be able to do it? Find out next time on **_**Tortured Romance: Chapter 13.**_

**And **_**oh **_**there will be a next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily panted as she drug her new found weapon beside her, eyes alert and scanning the walls around and in front of her for anything that might try and attack. Ears open, listening for any noises that would signify that one of the monsters hunting her down was after her. Lily silently prayed that there was nothing chasing her just yet, that the two monsters that were with her in that horrid cell wouldn't be missed for hours and they wouldn't be found until much, _much_ later. Maybe by then she could have Patronus at her side again. She had been lucky while traveling through the seemingly endless castle halls, having yet to have ran into any Flop Jaws or Faceless. But she knew. She head learned during her time here. She was not as stupid as her sisters tried to make her feel.

Nothing good ever lasted long in Brennenburg.

With another gasp for breath she tried to force new energy into her legs, making them move faster despite their pained protest. Lily did not have time for pain. She did not have time for monsters. And she certainly did not have time for tiredness.

_Patronus._ Her mind whispered and she cried out, hefting flat of the large knife onto her shoulder so it would not cut her and she lurched forward, breaking into an awkward run. Tears ran down her cheeks as she made her pained limbs move, everything in her body begging her to just stop, sit down, and take a break. She picked up the pace in a silent refusal to give in. She wouldn't give in to anything. Not until she was out and certainly not until Patronus was out with her. Torches and wooden doors passed by her as she darted down the hallway, trying to breath and stay alert as she ran. Listening intently for anything that could possibly indicate where they were holding Patronus she kept moving.

The cold of the stone floor bit into the bottoms of her feet and made her shiver despite herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone this is it. I decided to go ahead and post what I already had for this because this is as far as I'm going to get for now. I don't like what has been done with this and if I continued it I would just be forcing it- something I promised myself I would never do when I began writing fanfiction. I do want to continue with this, but only after I have gone back through it all and have rewritten it, because, let face it, the early chapters are not too great. I have improved and my work has improved, and I really want this story to be apart of that, but I really just do not want to mess with it right now. I have other projects I am devoting a lot of my thinking time to and I want those projects to be the best that they can be. <strong>

**I will leave this story up because I will start revising it at some point, but that time will probably not be soon. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this and stuck with this for as long as they did and if anyone has any questions, comments, or ideas for it you can put it in a comment and I will be sure to look at it! **

**I'll post another chapter announcing when I have revised chapter one, and I hope that you all will still be willing to read it when that happens. Thanks again!**


End file.
